


Цыгане есть цыгане

by leoriel



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/pseuds/leoriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Цыгане есть цыгане. Сначала они снимут кольца с твоей руки, а потом украдут твое сердце.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Цыгане есть цыгане

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a gypsy is a gypsy.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/780068) by [sturidge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sturidge/pseuds/sturidge). 



Цыгане есть цыгане. Сначала они снимут кольца с твоей руки, а потом украдут твое сердце.   
И когда они уедут, ты останешься ни с чем. Опустошенный и одинокий.   
Даже после смерти, когда кровь хлынет из перерезанных вен, и мелькнет надежда, вдруг хоть сейчас станет легче - пустота в груди не даст обрести покоя. Боль никогда не пройдет. Тянущая, ноющая. Пусть ты изменился, стал тенью себя прежнего, это не спасет.   
Можно попытаться заглушить боль, отвлечься на красоток, дорогие тачки, вечеринки. Твое наследство омыто кровью, но теперь ты... ты по-настоящему могущественен, и можешь купить, да блядь, все что угодно.   
И тебе не под силу вернуть его.   
Это не преувеличение. Совсем нет. Ты наводил справки, нанимал детективов, сам отправлялся на поиски, хотя в глубине души знал, что все впустую. Чужие люди живут в его доме, а сам он всего лишь воспоминание. Сон.   
Тебе больше не снятся сны. Он забрал их с собой.   
Украл все, что у тебя было.   
Ведь он цыган. Как говорится, цыгане есть цыгане. Сначала они снимут кольца с твоей руки, а потом украдут твое сердце.   
И никогда-никогда не вернутся.


End file.
